Probe Hero
The probe is a Protoss builder hero who can warp in buildings and summon the mothership. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Repulsion Beam'': Allows the probe hero to use repulsion beam. Repulsion beam fires a beam of length 9 in the target direction, pushing all units within the beam away from the caster. Enemy units that are pushed by the beam take damage and are unable to cloak for 5 seconds. Repulsion beam also damages structures, but does not push them. The beam has a 20 degree angle. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 30 (+3 per level) damage *Rank 2: 45 (+4.5 per level) damage *Rank 3: 60 (+6 per level) damage Skill two:'' Warp In Photon Cannon'': Allows the Probe hero to warp in photon cannons at an energy cost. Photon cannons take 15 seconds to warp in, can attack both ground and air units, and require pylons to power them. Photon cannons gain detection at level 3. The life, shields, and damage of photon cannons scale with the hero's level. The Probe hero cannot have more than 40 photon cannons. The hero requires a photon cannon charge to use this ability and can carry up to 3 charges. *Rank 1: 128 energy cost, hero gains a charge every 12 seconds. *Rank 2: 96 energy cost, hero gains a charge every 9 seconds. *Rank 3: 64 energy cost, hero gains a charge every 6 seconds. Photon Cannon Base Stats: Skill three: Warp In Pylon: Allows the probe to warp in pylons at an energy cost. Pylons take 5 seconds to warp in and provide power to nearby buildings. Each level increases the power radius and lowers the energy cost. The life and shields of the pylons scale with the hero's level. *Rank 1: 32 energy cost, power radius 3. *Rank 2: 24 energy cost, power radius 6. *Rank 3: 16 energy cost, power radius 9. Pylon Base Stats: Skill four: Chrono Boost: Allows the probe hero to be chrono boosted. When the probe hero is chrono boosted it experiences time more rapidly. *Passive *Rank 1: +5% time scale. *Rank 2: +10% time scale. *Rank 3: +15% time scale. Ultimate: Summon Mothership: Allows the Probe hero to summon the Mothership. The Motheship is a powerful air unit that can cloak nearby allies and use Planet Cracker. The Mother ship lasts 45 seconds. The life, shields, and damage of the Mothership scale with the hero's level. *Rank 1: 200 energy cost and 120 second cooldown. *Rank 2 150 energy cost and 90 second cooldown. Mothership Base Stats: Mothership Ability: Planet Cracker © Scorches the ground beneath the Mothership for 20 seconds, causing 20 (+2 per level) damage per second to ground units and structures below. *Energy Cost: 100. *Cooldown: 15. Tips -Probe's Mothership can deal massive damage to production buildings if not stopped. -Probe's Repulsion Beam is great if the player decides to lane. Not only is it a good creep-clear, it decloaks heroes, too, making it an ideal counter to DT. -Farming is important for the probe. Stat ups affect the Probe's cannons, making them more potent at base defense as well as increasing the damage output of the Probe's Mothership. Builds Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes